Switching Places
by MikoKagome1
Summary: Please R & R!I suck at summaries, but the basic idea is that Miaka and Yui somehow switch places in the Universe of the 4 Gods. Rated for sexual situations for the beginning of the story; will get more appropriate later on


Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the wonderful Fushigi Yuugi characters.*wails* I want Tamahome!!! *regains her composure* Okay, I'm done now.  
  
AN: Okay people, just a little thing I got to say before you read. This does have sexual situations for a character alright? Just please; don't hurt me if you don't like what you read! *begs on her knees* Typing in ( ) = Thought  
  
Switching Places  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Running down the path, she tripped and stumbled to get her footing. Unsuccessful in her attempt, she fell facedown in the dirt, leaving a streak mixed with blood on her cheek. With tears streaking her face, she pushed herself up, forcing her legs to move.  
  
"Hey! - There she is!"  
  
The gang she had nearly left behind had caught up with her, calling out tauntingly.  
  
"Priestess, why are you running from us? You're not scared, are you?"  
  
Her heart pounding, she forced herself to run faster, her feet thudding against the packed dirt path.  
  
"Come on baby, we're not going to hurt you.we just wanna have a little fun!"  
  
A tree root seemed to appear in front of her from out of nowhere, catching her foot and making her tumble headfirst into the base of a tree trunk. She immediately stood up and looked for a way to escape, but found none. The realization hit her - she was trapped. Whipping around at the sound of a cracking branch beneath a boot, she pressed herself against the tree, as if it could hide her from the gang, which was growing ever nearer as the seconds slowly slid by.  
  
One of the members stood directly in front of her, looking her up and down, surveying her dirty school uniform and undone hair.  
  
"Well boys," he said, "looks as if the priestess of Seiryuu has wandered amongst us." Smirking, he trailed a finger down her cheek, and she froze in confusion.  
  
"S-Seiryuu? What's he talking about? I'm not."  
  
She tensed as she felt his hand leave her cheek and start to stroke the material of her uniform.  
  
"Such strange attire for a priestess." he said, the lust in his voice growing. "I think I'll see what's underneath."  
  
She backed away from the man, fear filling her eyes as she reflexively grabbed the front of her uniform, as if this could keep him from touching her. Turning, she tried running away, only to come to a stop a foot from where she had been, now being held against the tree by two of the other gang members. Smiling maliciously, one of them looked towards the man who had touched her cheek before.  
  
"So, what are you gonna do with her, boss?"  
  
The 'boss' smiled, a hint of naughtiness gleaming in his eyes as he walked towards her, "Well.I think I'm going to have some fun."  
  
She tried to scream for help, but couldn't find her voice. As the boss walked towards her, the two holding her down as well as the other who had been watching, tore her shirt cleanly from her body, exposing her stomach and breasts for all to see.  
  
Finally, she found her voice, "Someone, please he-!" Abruptly cut off by the force of his lips upon hers, tears silently slipped down her cheeks as he ran his hands over her body.  
  
(Oh, Yui-chan.was this what you went through? Is this what you felt like?)  
  
She tried to struggle as the boss threw her to the ground and climbed atop her, crushing her into the dirt. She suddenly became aware that sometime during this, her skirt had been removed and she was completely naked beneath him. She did everything in her power to get away; she thrashed about, kicked, tried to scream, but all that did was to anger him. The boss grabbed her by her reddish - brown hair and pulled hard, making her cry out in pain.  
  
(No.no.this can't be happening.not me, please not me!)  
  
One of the gang members pulled out his knife and made a clean swipe across her wrist, making her stop all movement at the shock of feeling warm blood flow down her arm. The boss took this opportunity to shove himself inside of her, taking her out of the shock as pain blinded her.  
  
Grinning evilly, he pushed the hair from her eyes, "Aww.were you a virgin? I'm sorry, that must have hurt."  
  
Blood continually trickled down her arm as he raped her violently, each thrust leaving a permanent scar in her mind. Tears slipped down her cheeks when he finished, getting up off of her, but pulling her up with him. He forced her eyes up to meet his, which were gleaming with never-ending lust. Tying her hands to two branches above her, he held onto her body and looked up at her, "That was fun.I want to do it again."  
  
She shook her head, blood slipping off of her arm and sliding slowly down the curves of her body, her voice only a whisper, "No.please, no more."  
  
Disregarding the fact that she had said anything at all, the boss thrust himself inside of her again, causing her to shake in pain. Again and again the pain hit her, each time she felt herself slipping closer into unconsciousness, feeling blood flow down her thighs from the tears inside he was giving her because of the roughness in which he was raping her.  
  
All of a sudden, the boss stopped and fell to the ground, blood flowing from his back, his eyes blank and lifeless. Cries of pain were heard throughout the tiny little clearing as one by one, a young man cut down the members of the gang. She felt herself drop to the ground, and then she fell into unconsciousness.  
  
The young man picked her up, cradling her injured body against his own, ignoring the blood that was staining his own clothes. Careful not to disturb her body, he knelt and picked up her uniform, throwing them over his shoulder as he walked back to the kingdom.  
  
AN: So.what do you think? Are you curious to know what's gonna happen next? Please review! I want to know if this is okay and I should continue it, or if it sucks and I should never try to write again. Arigatou! 


End file.
